


Wanted

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual, Deleted Scenes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: It doesn't really matter what William does to Logan. He still wants him.





	

“You always have to be in charge, don’t you?” booted feet tramped heavily past his head. “Do you know just how repulsive that sense of entitlement is? Do you understand _now_ why I work so hard for what I have? I’ve proven myself. Now, I’ve learned all the different fights. I know how to win. But winning doesn’t mean anything unless someone loses. And that’s what you’ve taught me, Logan. So thank you.”

Logan tried to lift himself from the ground, but it was difficult with his rope shackle. William had definitely gone mad. Logan remembered the seductive trance of his first trip to the park, the giddy attraction his sister had felt for the place. He knew how it entranced and knew it well; his entire business plan for Delos was based on it. But he’d never seen Westworld drive a man to madness. Not until now.

William bent down in front of him. “ _I_ win, Logan. I got us here. Which means you’re not in charge anymore. You never really were.”

“You think I should be afraid of you?” Logan stuttered, wriggling vainly. William tugged on his ropes and hauled him upright before settling on his haunches in front of him. Logan hated how alarmingly attractive he looked, a confident dominance radiating from William’s every pore. After Pariah ... that was when Logan had noticed it, when he’d realised just how many times William had _pretended_ not to be a threat. He was a low-down snake, probably always had been.

And Logan hated that it was a turn on – better than a robot slapping him across the face, anyway.

William was watching him with a gentle sympathy curving across the brittleness he wore so comfortably. “Not afraid, no. I’ll admit I’ve been a bit rough on you Logan. But do you really think I’d do anything to hurt you or your sister? To hurt the company?”

Their eyes met, dark and light locking together. William leant breathtakingly close, radiating the musky scents of dust and heat. “When have I ever done something that you secretly didn’t want, Logan? You wanted someone to boss about, and I gave it to you. When we got here you wanted me to yourself and I gave you that – ah-ah, _shut up_. When I told you I was leaving Sweetwater you chose to follow me. You wanted this adventure more than I did, Logan. You wanted to be with the Confederados, you wanted to be dominated. All I wanted was Dolores. So you took her from me.”

“You’ve made me _suffer_ ,” Logan spat.

William laughed, the low sound strumming warm against Logan’s sharp cheek. “And you’ve enjoyed it. I know everything about you Logan, you fucking masochist. There really isn’t anything that _doesn’t_ get you going, is there?”

Logan glared at him as humiliation burnt his skin. “That’s not what I meant,” he snapped.

“I don’t really care,” William replied, voice almost a sigh. He stood up again, turning away. “You made me suffer for years, Logan, trying to turn me into your fucking lapdog.”

“You’re marrying my sister!” Logan shouted, stabbing out with the heel of his boot and spraying William with a cloud of pebbles and sand. “You arsehole! Don’t you know that _I_ wanted you?” he was too angry to be embarrassed, but William spun slowly on the spot and stared down at him, face twisted with incredulous surprise.

“Me?” he asked, eyes glowing with mild amusement. “Or my cock?”

“Both,” Logan hissed.

William’s face curved into something softer, thoughtful. “Why are you saying this now?”

 _Because that’s what this trip was supposed to be about. Because it’s only a matter of days until we’re due to go home and I’m going to lose my last chance. Because I need to try and get some control back over you, you lying prick._ “Because it’s true,” Logan said.

William grabbed his chin and gazed at him steadily. “It seems I’ve underestimated your integrity, Logan. Fuck, why do you have to look like that?”

Heat throbbed between them – anger and passion, lust and disgust, all building in equal parts. Logan had wanted William from the day he met him, back when he had been too thin, and even more reserved, hiding behind his fringe of dusty hair. Logan had always wanted to see the inner him, even though now he regretted it. But that regret didn’t hamper the desire for the William he _had_ known. Logan’s cock twitched, halfway hard just from the growl in William’s voice.

“Are you asking me for something?” William whispered, tipping Logan’s chin up. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted eagerly.

“You know what I’m asking.”

William’s eyes flickered to Logan’s mouth. He slid one finger up, brushing it over Logan’s pouting bottom lip. “Say it and you can have it,” William murmured, almost wonderingly.

“I want you,” Logan said, his voice a grating rasp, cock firming against his fly, “to fuck me.”

William grunted and lashed a hand out, pressing it hard between Logan’s legs. “Christ, you really do...”

“ _Yes_ ,” Logan breathed desperately, the loathing of the past several days fading as his blood began to pound. Finally, after so long, _this was happening_.

William’s hand skated up Logan’s body, rubbing roughly over his chest before grabbing his collar and heaving Logan roughly in, crushing their mouths together with burning hunger. Logan readily met his touch, arching into William’s firm body, seeking his hard warmth. His lips parted, impatiently reaching his tongue out for William’s.

William kissed with a bruising force that took Logan by surprise. His parched lips split and the coppery zing of blood dripped over them, but Logan didn’t care. They fought for control until, after a moment, both men gave up the pretence and pressed together in mutual desire.

Logan wrenched back with a gasp when the sing of a blade scraped down his neck. William smirked, twisting his knife carefully beneath Logan’s shirt, slowly dragging the sharp edge along the fabric, cutting it away to reveal white flesh, inch by inch. His fingers followed, tracing the contours of Logan’s lean body, then he shoved Logan roughly onto the hard earth and edged his mouth across bare skin, raising a map of gooseflesh.

William’s tongue flicked across his nipple and Logan groaned, body twisting, seeking _more_. His prick was achingly hard and desperate for touch. He reached out with his bound hands, managing to twist one awkwardly around William’s head as hot breath huffed against his chest, a tongue swirling over his skin.

“Fuck, Billy...” he groaned, glad when William didn’t reprimand him for the old habit.

“Shut up,” William grumbled, nipping his teeth hard against delicate skin. Logan jerked, gasping as a heady mix of pain and delight lanced through him, each intensifying the other. William was right; this was just how he liked it. But William was impatient, slashing Logan’s clothes away feverishly, slowness gone as he tugged off his own things. Logan watched him, helpless, draped in the swirling dust.

William loomed over him with the sun at his back, naked and glowing like a golden idol. He smiled, before crawling over Logan again, skin hot and damp. Their mouths sought each other as William slid one hand between their bodies and fumbled his fingers around Logan’s cock, tugging him sharply. Logan heaved in a desirous breath, his head falling back, hair tumbling into his eyes.

“... gorgeous...” the word filtered vaguely into Logan’s brain as William’s palm twisted over the head of his penis and electric fireworks jolted up his spine.

“You better be going to fuck me, you goddamn prick tease,” Logan ground out, his desperation taking the edge off the words. William’s hips rutted hard against him, reactively.

“Is that what you want? You want me inside you?” William punctuated his words by shifting a little, pushing his own erection against Logan’s. His breath snared in his throat and he barely managed to strangle out an affirmative before William was kissing him so thoroughly that he saw stars.

William tugged the rope binding Logan’s wrists, forcing his arms over his head. “Keep them there or I’ll tie you to a fucking tree,” he growled, before stroking, firm and slow, across Logan’s body, down and down until he reached around the curve of Logan’s arse to tease at his entrance.

There was nothing to help them, though William did what he could with saliva and the slick of fluid peeking from the slit of Logan’s prick. It was rougher than he was used to. Logan bit his tongue, twisting vainly as William eased a finger into him. “Jesus...” William mumbled, chest heaving.

“Do you see?” Logan gasped, groaning as William added another digit, stretching him with a delicious mixture of hurt and pleasure. “Do you finally see why I do this?”

Their eyes met, something uneven passing between them. There was a strange shadow in the blue gaze that met his, and Logan experienced a shudder of uncertain fear before one long finger hooked against his prostate and thought vanished in the wild buck of his hips. “Fucking hell, William!” he yelled, demanding.

William bit his shoulder, hard. “Shut up,” he repeated, voice gravelly with barely suppressed need.

“Just fucking do it already, then,” Logan snapped, grinding his hips desperately against William’s hand.

William drew back, rubbing his hand idly on Logan’s torn clothes. Their eyes locked again before William leant down and kissed him, deeper and slower as he guided and pressed carefully into Logan’s body, edging forward with an obviously practised slowness. A surge of irrational jealousy swept through Logan as he realised that _his_ mild Billy had never really been his, he’d never really known a fucking thing about him.

Then thought was gone as William entered him fully, stretching him with a sharp burn that was eased only slightly by the distraction of his tongue sliding across Logan’s. Every inch of their bodies touched, sliding and moving together, drinking each other deep. William rocked into him unexpectedly carefully, reaching one hand up to the bonds on Logan’s wrist, using the other to cup his balls.

William had him. All of him. Everywhere.

Logan huffed and rolled his hips up, trying to get more, searching for that special angle. William was surprisingly in tune with his body, giving him exactly what he wanted – fast and hard and eager as he drove into him, moaning in a way that Logan had never expected to hear. It drove him wild and brought him close far too soon.

William slid a hand down his arm to scrabble over his face, forcing it sideways. His mouth pressed against Logan’s ear, tongue stroking its edge. Logan shuddered. William hissed, “Where’s your stamina, Logan? You’re about to come, aren’t you?”

“Aah... _fuck you_ , Billy...” Logan keened as William thrusts became faster, cock nudging deliciously against his prostate. Pleasure boiled inside him, a roaring wave ready to break and drown him.

William sank his teeth into Logan’s neck, and he yelped, need coiling tight as he pumped his hips wildly. Teeth scraped up towards his jawbone as William wrapped his fist around Logan’s cock, stroking him sure and firm. William nipped his earlobe then whispered, “Come for me, then...”

And, to his disappointment and horror, Logan did. His body quaked, pulsing with an unbelievable pleasure as release flooded through him, thick white seed covering William’s hand. William groaned blissfully, spreading his hand vaguely over Logan’s hip and smearing the viscous fluid across his skin before looping both arms tight around his shuddering body and pounding into him with deep, erratic thrusts. His teeth closed with brutal force on Logan’s neck as he keened his own orgasm and spilt deep inside him.

For long moments they lay together as sweat-slick skin cooled, legs tangled, chests heaving in perfect tandem. Logan lowered his hands, gingerly stroking the stripe of William’s spine, relishing the feel of him. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted that?”

William pulled away, pressing a reassuring hand against Logan’s arm. His eyes were shuttered, distant and unreadable. With a sigh, he carefully wiped both of their bodies clean with the scraps of Logan’s expensive costume, then began to redress.

Logan watched him, feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable in a way that had nothing to do with being bound and naked and outdoors.

William reached down, grabbing his ropes and hauling him to his feet. “The game’s nearly over,” he murmured. “Time to go back, hm?”

Logan glanced at the scattered remnants of his clothes. “Uh...”

William smiled, but his eyes were cold. “I don’t think they’re going to be any good to you anymore. C’mon, I’ll help you.”

By help, William meant physically throw him onto his horse’s back. Logan was confused, brain addled post-orgasm. He ached with William’s touch, his lip raw, neck throbbing. He wanted _more_ \- the sweetness he had seen before they’d arrived in the park, the gentleness William gave Juliet, as well as this more sadistic part of him. With William, things had never been just what they appeared on the surface. Logan _still wanted him_.

William led the horse to the edge of the hill, stooping to pluck a feather from the corpse of a host that he’d killed. He tucked it into Logan’s bound hands – a symbol of the last defence at the fringes of Westworld. William considered the host’s black hat for a single heartbeat, and lifted that up too.

 _She’ll be just fine with a trip down the dark side. And so will you_.

What a blind idiot. There was no darkness in his Billy – but this man wasn’t Logan’s Billy anymore. He probably never had been. For a few moments he had thought that there was something more than lust and anger between them. Staring down now, he knew he had been wrong and something cracked deep beneath his breastbone; something which had nothing to do with the veiled threats William was promising to make good on.

It was worse than all the roughness of the past few days. It was even worse than having the park spoilt for him, worse than having the security of his business splintered beneath his feet. Even now, William _didn’t_ want him. William was never going to want him.

Bitter words tumbled unthinkingly from Logan’s lips, failing to raise anything more than an eyebrow on William’s carefully neutral face. When William slapped the horse and sent him loping back towards Sweetwater, Logan no longer knew if he were sobbing or laughing. Either way, it didn’t really matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Me first WW fic and I reckon it won't be my last. I'm totally obsessed with the series, and so annoyed that nobody else I know has seen it, so I can't talk about my theories for S2:
> 
> Like (SPOILER!!) Charlotte Hale being Logan's daughter. Watch it again. Makes too much sense. I have other theories, too. Lots.
> 
> Anyway ... I will probably write more Logan/ William, and Dolores/ William/MIB, and maybe even branch out to some other characters. Love. <3


End file.
